


*backflips into your bed* no homo

by natsunodilemma



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, it’s so cowwd, no thoughts head juban, vine reference if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsunodilemma/pseuds/natsunodilemma
Summary: God nerfed Banri by making him terrible at dealing with the cold. Juza knows this and wants to help.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	*backflips into your bed* no homo

**Author's Note:**

> this is a blend of every juban idea i’ve had this past week  
> thank you Lucius @BanriShittser for helping me figure out what Banri smells like

Banri is not good with the cold. He says that god nerfed him by making him unable to withstand any temperature under 15 c and it fucking sucks. The air conditioners in the dorms hardly function, making winter a pain in the ass.

Unlike his roommate, Juza isn’t phased by extreme temperatures. Knowing this, Banri scowled at him from his bed, peeking his head through his pile of blankets, watching as Juza peacefully ate a chocolate bar at his desk in a t shirt and sweatpants while Banri is wearing an oversized hoodie and 2 pairs of sweatpants. He calls, “Oi, Hyodo.”

Gently moving his bangs away from his eyes, he answers. “What do you want?”

“How do you put up with this?”

“With you? I don’t think I do.”

If it didn’t feel like the North Pole, Banri would’ve jumped down and punched him “Ok, fuck you. I meant the cold.”

“The cold?” Juza raised his left eyebrow, a bit confused. “I don’t know..? I just don’t feel it.”

Banri scoffed and sarcastically exclaimed,”Great, I just won’t feel this freezing air! Thanks!” 

“No problem.” He heard a groan from Banri as he buried himself deeper into his covers, all while muttering a trail of words he’d never let Kumon hear. Checking his phone, Juza noticed that it was already 12:30 am. 

“‘M going to bed.” He said, getting up from  
his chair and climbing up to his bunk. The only reply he got was a small whine from the mass of blankets that was now Banri “Easy Mode” Settsu. Juza just shrugged it off and turned off the light. “Goodnight, Settsu.”

Normally it’d be silent aside from the tap of Banri’s fingers on his phone playing some game, bu a different noise filled room 104 that night. Chattering teeth. “Is he really that cold..?” Juza thought to himself, laying on his stomach, facing Banri’s bed. He couldn’t help but feel.. concerned for his troupe leader. Being one for impulse decisions, he broke the white noise with a question.

“Do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?” Instant regret along with anticipation filled his chest.

The chattering stopped and Banri’s face emerged from his bundle. “T-the fuck’d you just ask?”

“I asked if you wanted to sleep in my bed tonight.”

“And w-why would I do that.”

Juza deadpanned him. “Because you’re cold as shit chattering your teeth like that and you’re not gonna get any sleep if you’re that cold.” His expression changed to something softer. “Share body heat.”

Banri was silent. He thought to himself. “I could freeze to death in my own bed OR be a pussy ass bitch and cuddle with the man of my dreams” He went with the latter, flipping over into Juza’s bunk. 

“I’m doing this so I d-don’t fucking die of hypothermia.” Said Banri, nuzzling into Juza’s chest. Juza was.. warm, Banri noted, his face flushed from both Juza’s warmth and his own feelings. 

On the other hand, Juza was still trying to process what just happened. Banri 1) did a backflip into his bed 2) came into his bed 3) is now cuddling with him. His cheeks were now pink as he looked down at the other boy clinging onto him. “M-mhm.” Was all he could mumble out while softly putting his arm around the other boy. He felt Banri snicker, then, ever so quietly, whisper “‘Night...”

———————————————————-

Juza woke up to Weight. Slightly panicked, he lifted up his covers to see Banri wrapped around him like a koala. His legs wrapped around Juza’s and his lean arms firmly holding the other’s torso. Juza couldn’t help but smile and move his hand to ruffle Banri’s hair. 

Ruffling hair had become a habit of his as doing such with Muku and Kumon was a normal thing for Juza ,but Banri’s hair was vastly different. His mocha colored hair was silky and smoother. It smelled.. nice, like something expensive, the Bro Smell but miles better.

His thoughts were interrupted by Banri mumbling,”nnnnn dont stop... ‘r else..” Juza hoped Banri couldn’t feel his heart rate speed up. He liked Banri. A lot. Though he wasn’t sure how exactly to confess to such an... enigmatic character. He wanted to confess to him, badly, maybe now, when they were both in each other’s arms was the best time to do it.

“Settsu.”

Banri looked up and Juza and yawned. “Hnm what? ‘Morning.”

“Settsu I. I think I-“

His awkward confession was cut off by Taichi barging into their room with an air horn. Honking his “torture device”, he yelled. “WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS- oh..!” Taichi’s teal eyes met gold and sapphire and for once, his brain worked and processed what was going on. “OHHH MY GOD!!!! BANNY AND JUZA ARE S-S-SLEEPING TOGETHER!!!” He screamed, dropping his air horn and putting both hands on his face in shock. 

Banri hissed. “TAICHI... LEAVE.” 

Like a scared puppy, he sprinted out of room 104, leaving his air horn behind. Banri sighed and lay back down next to Juza. “So you were sayin’?”

“I .... I think I’m in love with you.”

“Mmkay..” Banri moved himself so that he was laying on top of Juza. “I like you too, dumbass.” He mumbled, twirling a lock Juza’s purple hair with his fingers

Juza was dumbfounded. “You do..?”

“Yeah. I just slept with you. Take a hint.”

Juza paused again, gazing deep into Banri’s eyes that were staring right back at him. “Can I kiss you?” He blurted out. 

“Su- mph” Juza clumsily crashed his lips into his, surprising Banri. Juza pulled back and heard Banri laughing. “That was your first kiss, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah...”

“I could tell.” He lay his head down on Juza’s chest. “You suck at this.”

“Why don’t you show me how if you’re so confident?”

Before Banri could kiss his partner again, Sakyo came into their room with an expression that was anything but pleased. 

“You two. Get dressed and come to the living room. NOW.” 

“Yes sir..” They said in unison, both shifting around to get out of Juza’s bed. Sakyo pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering something along the lines of “damn kids..” and left, leaving Banri and Juza alone again.

Juza got down first, Banri not far behind. Before Juza could get a fresh set of clothes from his drawer, Banri leaned up behind him and wrapped his arms around Juza’s waist, then whispered into his ear. “We can continue from where we left off tonight.” Sending shivers down Juza’s spine.

Banri won’t be cold tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> written while listening to the phineas and ferb ost  
> follow me on twt i’m @natsunodilemma ! all i do is have juban brainrot


End file.
